pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Flair
The Red Flair is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the Mega-Grow and Sneaky classes. His signature superpower is Dagger and Cloak, which makes a Plant (friendly unit) do a Bonus Attack and then hide in a Gravestone. He is part of the Tide Turners set. He is the hero version of Red Stinger. Statistics *'Classes:' Mega-Grow, Sneaky *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Dagger and Cloak - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. Then it hides in a [[w:c:pvz:Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']]. ***Holoflora - Draw 2 cards. ***Embiggen - A Plant gets +2 /+2 . ***Dolphinado - Bounce a random Plant. Hero Description The only things bigger than his ego are the units he buffs. Hero Quests Strategies The Red Flair takes pride in his strategies; direct hits over and over again! With cheap cards and card draw, The Red Flair has plenty of targets to buff, move, and use to finish off the foe! With The Red Flair has a nice mixture of Plants that are meant to grow big and strong with Zombies that prefer to use trickery to their advantage. Sadly, The Red Flair lacks the ability to use Tricks after the Zombie Hero is done acting, so he cannot support weak Sneaky units such as Pogo Bouncer and Swashbuckler Zombie after they reveal. However, he can boost his units and do an occasional Bonus Attack without retaliation; this comes especially in handy with Imps such as Space Cowboy and Imp Commander. The Red Flair's units like to hit the foe directly--with both moving cards, [[w:c:pvz:Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] cards, and Bonus Attacks, he can wrap up the battle quickly with a few good moves. Lots of little guys like Mini-Ninja and Fishy Imp provide great targets for buffing cards such as Fertilizer and the almighty Espresso Fiesta. The Red Flair's Graveyard environment can have very interesting combos with Plants. Re-Peat Moss can be protected from Zombie Tricks, save the occasional Gravebuster, and be utilized in the next turn with a +1 buff. Sweet Potato, Sweet Pea, and Whipvine can move Zombies right before the Fight phase, potentially countering any Tricks that the Zombie Hero may have played. Doubled Mint can become a tough 4 /4 on Turn 3. Other than that, Graveyard provides a simple and effective way to guard your Plants from Zombie Tricks. With The Red Flair's signature superpower, any Plant can do a Bonus Attack and then replay its ability later. This is especially useful for cards such as Zombot Plankwalker, with already good stats and an ability when played. You can also use this to protect units that are in danger, replay effects with Grow-Shroom, Pogo Bouncer, and Surprise Gargantuar. However, be wary, as the Zombie hero will know what's in there and, more often than not, you'll reset buffs on units you hide. Also remember that Headstone Carver can easily buff Potted Powerhouse by helping Gravestone zombies. One of The Red Flair's biggest problems is the lack of hard removal; no damage for weak Zombies and no way to immediately get rid of the more threatening enemies. Luckily, [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies can, with the power of Plant Food, get rid of whatever is in the zombie's path; Smoke Bomb and Sweet Potato help to aim. Against Get rid of his units before they can grow; swarming the board can direct The Red Flair's focus on keeping you under control. Be wary of his Gravestones, however, as they reveal after YOUR gravestones reveal. Use [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies to counter his own tough Zombies, and cover your lanes. The Red Flair's preferred strategy is using both moving cards and Imps to finish off your Hero as soon as possible. Keep tricks prepared to move your units back into their positions and finish off any Plants in exposed lanes, especially [[w:c:pvz:Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] cards like Mini-Ninja and Space Pirate. The Red Flair does not have to worry about card draw with cards such as Flourish and Imp Commander, so keep that in mind; [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] a few expensive units may give an edge in your favor. Since not many Zombie Heroes can counter Plant-sided Gravestones, the only way to prepare is to know what The Red Flair can use, which isn't easy. Sneaky Gravestones have a mixture of units; from ones that benefit from empty lanes such as Trash Can Imp and Line Dancing Zombie to those that can devastate if strong Plants are present such as Smelly Zombie and Pogo Bouncer. Luckily, The Red Flair's selection is limited, as he only has one Zombie class. As with any other Hero with Gravestones, try to judge what's inside based on their placement, and don't forget to consider what turn it is; The Red Flair has virtually no methods of gaining more . Most of The Red Flair's units start off weak. Imp decks tend to be vulnerable to damage. In that case, weak removal with Crazy Heroes should excel. Spam the board with glass cannons so The Red Flair has nowhere to move his units. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for The Red Flair. Click here for Community Built Decks. Gallery The_Red_FlairH_Old.png|The Red Flair's old Hero pic. PvZH_Icon_Venera.png|The Red Flair on the quasi-official Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes icon made by Venera. Trivia *The Red Flair is the first Hero to appear without any aforemention or warning whatsoever. *He is the first of Venera's Heroes to be implemented in PvZCC's wiki. *The Red Flair's missions have an awful lot of 7's in them. **They also all end in an exclamation mark. *The name "More Oomph and Zap!" is a reference to an inside joke between Venera and Elemec. Venera asked Elemec to put "MORE OOMPH AND ZAP" to Wannabe Hero's chin, and Elemec did so extravagantly. *The Red Flair has no superpowers whatsoever; he just believes he does because he saw Solar Flare get affected and assumed it hit him...for some reason. **However, his placebo effect serves as a bit of a painkiller. *He can't play Red Stinger despite clearly being based off of him. **So far, he is the only one of Venera's Heroes to have this quality. **He shares this with 2 canon Heroes; Super Brainz can't play Wannabe Hero and Neptuna can't play Octo Zombie, and one of YellowWikia651's Heroes, Thyme Keeper and Party Thyme, despite their similarities. Category:Plant heroes Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes